


YOU MAKE A FOOL OF DEATH WITH YOUR BEAUTY

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Itachi shinden, M/M, Red String of Fate, Shisui dies, Unhappy Ending, soulmate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: Shisui at the age of four discovers two important things: he has a soul mate and that often fate can be really cruel"Shisui, my darling, that's the string of your destiny.""My destiny?"“Every human being is tied to another human being by fate, so the gods decided. This red string connects us to who we are destined, following it we will be able to find it. "
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	YOU MAKE A FOOL OF DEATH WITH YOUR BEAUTY

It was his grandmother who had told him when he was four years old and had developed sharingan. Together with the crimson iris he had seen a thin red string tied to his little finger appear, with a knot so tight that he had in no way managed to untie it. For a crazy moment he had even thought of trying to cut it with a kunai, just to see what was going on. His grandmother had stopped him before he made the irreparable. By making him sit on her lap, she took his hand and spoke to him seriously, as if he were an adult.

"Shisui, my darling, that's the string of your destiny."

"My destiny?"

“Every human being is tied to another human being by fate, so the gods decided. This red string connects us to who we are destined, following it we will be able to find it. "

“But why do I see it only now? Why don't I see yours? "

She had smoothed him by humming the rebellious hair before answering.

“Normally the other humans are not able to see it, but we Uchiha can do it the moment we manifest our sharingan. Our red eyes allow us to see what others cannot, including our fate. But we can only see our string, not that of other people. We are authorized to know only our destiny. " He made a serious and reproachful grimace. "It's a nice way of the gods to tell us to keep our nose in our business."

Shisui knew that he was scolding him, because he had always been too curious and for this he had always got into trouble.

"So, grandma, was your wire connected to grandpa?"

Note: too curious.

His grandmother did not reply, he simply glanced over the faded photo of Uchiha Kagami alongside the Nindame, then sent him to play.

Shisui would only understand many years later what he meant by that silence: you don't always meet your destiny or _you can lost your destiny_.

**

Shisui had long tried to find his soul mate, but any attempt he made ended in failure. He had tried to follow the string as if he were inside a maze, but he never found its head. Most of the time he ended up getting stuck in it and stumbling in his own steps. Going backwards was not the solution.

Then came the missions. They had started to greet him as the most gifted Uchiha of his time and the red string of his destiny had become confused with the red of the blood of his best friend who smeared his hands, who died because of him. The awakening of the Mangekyo sharingan had brought joy to his family, convinced that he would become so strong as to overcome even his grandfather Kagami, and shame in the heart of Shisui. He had never had the courage to reveal how he had awakened that cursed eye.

 _I was so jealous of him that I let him die_.

The war had been over for a year and Shisui was only eight years old.

**

The string began to pull, to exert a little pressure that stretched it between the maze of Konoha. Shisui looked at it curiously and experimented. He tried to move away in the opposite direction and discovered that he could do it: the string seemed to try to hold him back, but then it magically lengthened allowing him to move away.

Shisui thought about it carefully, but then decided to indulge whoever was pulling on the other end.

He walked throughout the Uchiha district as the string shortened, went out to the Village and arrived at the Academy, entered and left a classroom and then headed for the woods of the Uchiha training camps. He moved through the trees until he came to a small clearing.

Another child was on the trunk of a fallen tree.

Shisui continued to follow the shortening string until he was in front of him. The boy had a ball of red string on his lap, where he continued to roll meticulously. He stopped only when on the last lap he felt strong resistance and raised his face, finding himself in front of Shisui.

He was very cute, although his eyes were very tired. They looked like the eyes of an adult, although he must have been smaller than he was.

Shisui stared at the ball and smiled a little with ingenuity. Not even he had thought of trying to find him by pulling the string instead of following it, as he had done by failing.

"You are very smart," he considered. "Are you the son of Fugaku-sama?"

"Itachi" introduced himself, the voice still very childish. "Are you Shisui shunshin?"

He nodded and then felt awkward. His grandmother had told him about soul mates, but had not explained how to do it if they met.

Shisui was a shinobi, there was only one thing he was trained in and he did well.

"Could I see your Mangekyo, please?" Itachi asked politely.

He smiled again and found that it was easy for him to smile at him. It was not those formal lip stretches, without feeling and never too unbalanced. It was a real smile.

He raised his hand with the index and middle fingers joined to the chin.

"If you can get me into trouble, I'll show you," he promises and Itachi's onyx eyes light up in recognition.

They are shinobi, there is only one way they know to express their heart: with war.

**

He landed crouched on the grass, a silent and fluid movement as he grabbed the handful of shuriken from the bag. He spun on his toes, his knees still bent and his long tail drawing a circle around him. Tense and ready to sprint vague with red eyes among the trees that surrounded him. The three tomes swirled like crazy, picking up every little detail of the forest that surrounded him. He shot with his arm and the shurikens flew through the air, giving the impression of following the target.

Itachi sensed Shisui jumping on the branches, hiding among the branches. He saw the subtle red climbing trees, unrolling all around him.

The shurikens stuck on the bark and cut leaves without even touching their target. Damn shunshin. But it didn't matter, his sharingan had shown him enough.

He tensed his muscles ready to jump, his eyes continuing to follow the fast movements on the trees. He grabbed the last remaining kunai and concentrated the right amount of chakra on his feet. He jumped higher than he normally could and intercepted Shisui in half a leap, anticipating the move.

Shisui had been quick to react, he used the forearm plates to stop the kunai blow and at the same time took advantage of it to kick him away.

Still in midair they separated, landing on opposite sides of the grassy area. Itachi snapped at the exact moment when his feet touched the ground, aware of not being able to give even a second of advantage to Shisui. But apparently the cousin had grown tired of running away and hiding from his attacks, because he faced the attack in turn.

Sharingan versus sharingan was always a clash based on prediction and surprise. The tomes rotated in the irises seeing clearly every little move, if only Itachi had allowed himself to be distracted he could have counted Shisui's eyelashes.

The sigh hastened by the fatigue of the muscles was covered by the collision of the metal and the impact of the bodies. They danced in a circle, their feet moving fast with each step studied. The red string moved with them, tightening them more with each pirouette. It wasn't a real hindrance, they both knew it was pure intangible chakra, but both instinctively began to move as if they were likely to trip over the tightrope. It was the fatal mistake of Itachi, who in an attempt not to tangle himself, momentarily lowered his guard.

So he did not find himself tumbling because of a trip to the string of fate, but because of a furtive trip from his soul mate.

He blew the air out of his lungs as he landed on his back and Shisui, lightning obviously, cradled him in the neck with his palm to prevent him from hitting the ground and hurting himself. Kindness did not prevent him from resting his knee on his ribcage, in a dominant position.

"Victory".

Itachi smiled a little as he prodded his bare side with the kunai he had never let go of.

"Parity" corrected.

Shisui had to admit it with exasperated laughter. He let go of the stiffness of the muscles and relaxed the limbs, sliding gently to the side of Itachi on the ground. The minor, however, did not allow him to stray too far from him, continued to press against him and intertwined their legs as he moved to the side in turn. He still had sharingan active, now he could count his eyelashes, dwell on the redness of the skin and distinguish every strand of sweaty and rebellious hair. He approached again feeling relieved to touch him, to smell the sweat on his skin.

Shisui indulged him by narrowing his eyes, raised a hand to grasp the beginning of the tail on the nape of the neck, a gesture so habitual between them that pushed Itachi to touch his face until the meeting of the parted lips.

They had experienced kisses right away, even though when they were kids it was just innocent contact on the cheeks and forehead. It was only in the ten years of Itachi, when a thirteen-year-old Shisui had the urge to press their lips together for a few seconds. From that moment it had been a gradual process that had led both of them to be comfortable with that gesture, to feel it as familiar and simple as breathing.

But that time, probably thanks to the adrenaline that the heart still pumped in their veins like a drug that amplified every perception, he felt ready to dare - to desire - more.Gingerly raised his hands on Shisui's face, brushing the most marked features of his cheekbones with his fingertips, until he plunged the tips on the rebel tufts of the short sideburns. Shisui continued to indulge the movements of the half-open mouth and this gave the push to Itachi to continue. They brought their faces closer together, exerting more pressure with the mouth and stretching the tongue to lick the edge of the other's lips.

That gesture made Shisui stiffen briefly, but did not move or try to push him away. He only opened his eyes watching him curious as he made his attempts and explored attentively. He only moved away when Itachi tried to push his tongue to meet his.

"Wait, 'Tachi ..." he murmured panting.

But he seemed not to listen to him, his mind concentrated on feeling the warm body nearby. He wanted to explore again, experiment again. He indulged the desire that pushed him to press his face on Shisui's throat, kissed his neck intrigued by finding that warmth pleasant, by feeling his entrails stirring in tasting the salty taste of soft skin with his tongue. The moan that came out strangled by Shisui and that made his whole body shiver caused him a pang in the lower abdomen, causing him to seek more contact.

But at that point Shisui became more incisive and slipped away from his grasp by putting some distance between them. His face was glowing red, like eyes that seemed to boil lava from how liquid they were.

"What are you doing?" anxiously asked, the breath that had nothing to do with the physical effort of their little sparring.

Itachi did not immediately reply verbally, he only raised his thigh stuck between his legs until he pushed against a hardness in the groin.

"You're excited," he said with his heart that he stirred with expectation and desire to go beyond what they used to do. "I too am".

Shisui stopped him from rubbing himself against him.

"Of course," he muttered in embarrassment. "We just fought, the adrenaline rushed and you touched me."

"I want to touch you again."

"Itachi" called him back as if he wanted to bring him back to reason. "We said we're waiting for your sixteen for that," he reminded him.

At that moment two years of waiting seemed infinite to him. He wanted more and wanted it now.

"There are other things we can do in the meantime," Itachi dared, resisting his attempt to push him further away.

Shisui stared at him with his breath locked in his throat and felt extremely weak before Itachi's gaze. If that was his attempt to turn the outcome of the fight in his favor ... he was succeeding very well.

Itachi took advantage of his moment of hesitation to push again to rub his face on his neck, which he found himself exposing even more with a satisfied sigh. He had never imagined that such a gesture could fill him with so many chills, shake his stomach and weaken his legs. The shape of the lips on sensitive skin, which he usually tended to protect and not offer, was showing him the stars.

He used the crumbs of his willpower to grab him from behind and push him further away. By now they were both sitting against a tree.

"But do you want to do it?" it was the only thing he could say. "Do you feel ready?"

He received a serious and thoughtful look, as if Itachi was evaluating his skills for the success of a specific mission, but then nodded.

"You?" he turned the question over.

Shisui had intimately desired Itachi since he officially entered adolescence and felt a little lost in receiving that question in turn. In his mind he had always considered himself the eldest to have to put a brake on to leave space and time for Itachi. He did not expect the situation to turn around, with him pushing Itachi to restrain himself.

"Yes," he said with a small, excited smile, his fingers tingling.

Itachi returned the serene smile and came back to him, this time without finding resistance. He continued his exploration by grabbing the high collar of the classic Uchiha uniform to focus on his neck again.

Shisui hummed in appreciation, relaxing despite the constant shivers of attention, and reached out over his head to stroke his hair. Combing it was a gesture that always cheered him up. He got agitated again, however, when Itachi pushed his hips against his and rocking, sending him an unequivocal twinge. He didn't know why he felt so worried, but it gave him the feeling that everything was going too fast and getting out of hand. When he left the house that morning, he didn't expect the day to end like that. He did not know if he was more frightened or excited by the idea that Itachi would continue.

"Wait ..." he murmured faintly, but Itachi managed to hear him and then walked away with an annoyed pout.

Itachi always had a serious appearance that made him seem much older than his real age, complicit in the signs of fatigue that marked him under the eyes, the brooding expression and the calm, controlled demeanor; even his parents often treated him as if he were an adult, forgetting his true age. Shisui caused the heartbeat to think that only with him Itachi lost his typical composure, resembling much more to the impatient teenager that he should have been. So he swallowed the protest that had come to his lips and went to kiss him, daring to deepen it as just before he had tried to do. He slipped his hands from his shoulders to grab his hips and felt him sighing directly in his mouth.

Despite the frenzy of Itachi's initial audacity, they continued to touch and kiss each other without ever daring too much, still unsure of what they were doing. Shisui had a feeling of walking on a minefield and the deeper he went into it, the more he risked bursting underground mines. Kissing him for so long, biting his lips and chasing his tongue, and touching him with his hands wherever he went was more than he had always dared to do and it was really beautiful.

He felt the pressure of excitement and the agitation of his hormones, but at the same time it was all so wonderful as to bask in that limbo.

In any case, when Itachi became so bold as to attempt to put a hand in his pants, he thought it was time to stop there.

"It's going down, we have to go back," he offered as an explanation to Itachi's contrite expression.

Many raven locks had escaped from the elastic, which was now hanging at the base of the tail ready to completely melt, and numerous blades of grass were stuck in the hair. Shisui knew he looked just as messy.

He went behind him, arranging his hair again in the neat tail and dividing knots.

"Next time," he promised and in doing so his hands felt sweating and his heart beating madly. Which was really ridiculous, he managed to stay calm in front of the most dangerous murder mission, but he was agitated at the idea of that step forward with his soul mate.

"Mhh" hummed Itachi taking the promise seriously. "The next few days are busy with the Ro team," he added.

"Sandaime summoned me," he said in turn without going too far.

He promised Itachi that he would handle the coup, so he didn't want to tell him about his plan. He feared that he wouldn't take it well since it was a matter of mentally manipulating his father.

"See you in four days, before the clan meeting?" proposed standing up to retrieve their equipment.

Itachi followed him. "Usual place," he confirmed.

Probably his father would have liked to attend the meeting, but he would have told him that he was on a mission. His gaze darkened at the thought of his family and what they were getting involved in.

Shisui grabbed him by the pigtail, pulling it lightly as if he wanted to recapture his attention, and smiled reassuringly. He returned the serene smile.

As long as there was the red string that would unite them, he didn't have to fear anything.

**

Shisui was very late, which is unusual.

He did not reassure himself when he finally felt his presence in the trees, because he did not show himself and the only thing he said was to follow him. He did as he told him, following the red string until he reached the cliff of the Naka river. Shisui was on the edge, looking into the abyss with his shoulders bent.

There was a smell of blood in the wind and it came from Shisui. His instinct trained by shinobi made him immediately prepare for the worst.

Shisui didn't turn when he started talking.

“It now appears that the Uchiha coup d'état is unstoppable. And if Konoha started an internal war, surely other countries would take advantage of it to attack us, a global conflict would ensue. "

Itachi moved restlessly, wondering why he came up with that speech. They had already talked about it often since Sandaime had entrusted Shisui with the task of smoothing out the contrasts, often asked him for his opinion on the matter. But never had his tone been so inevitable, as if the catastrophe were ready to unleash immediately.

He tried to say something, but Shisui chose that moment to turn around and everything, every word and thought, stifled an icy horror before him. Blood dripped from Shisui's right eye, closed on an orbit that he could guess empty.

"When I tried to stop the plot using kotoamatsukami Danzo stole my right eye. He doesn't trust me, he prefers to protect the village in his own way, without worrying about the consequences," he explained.

Itachi's mind worked fast, quickly reaching the quick conclusion and understanding that Shisui wanted to use his Mangekyo technique on Fugaku. It was a risky move, which would only work if the Village also changed its approach to Uchiha. It was not surprising that Danzo had not approved it.

"I bet he'll come back to take over the other eye," Shisui added facing him and raised a hand to his face. Itachi understood what he intended to do and felt a sense of unease at seeing him dig his orbit with his fingers, shedding his remaining eye. "Before that happens, I'll give it to you."

The first sensation he felt was a surge of despair and rejection, but then he remembered his duty. That meeting had just turned into a mission and trusted Shisui's decision.

He would hide Shisui's mangekyo, so he took it. Blood was dripping down both of his cheekbones, but his soul mate was smiling confidently.

"You are my only true friend and the only one I can ask," he said. "Protect the village and the name of the Uchiha."

"I'll keep it," he promised seriously. "What are you going to do now?"

For Shisui the best thing was to hide him from the scene and find a safe place where he could hide. He probably would have had to get out of the Village, find cover and something that would get him off the radar. Although that way there was a risk that Konoha would consider him a traitor and with his name in the bingo book many mercenaries would seek him out.

Shisui replied while still considering all his options.

“My death will change several things. I left a letter ... "

Itachi's thoughtful expression immediately broke, distorting himself in the horror that had hitherto tamed within him. His eyes widened and he leaned towards him as he noticed that he had started taking steps towards the edge.

"No, Shisui!" he pleaded by guessing his intention.

"Don't stop me, Itachi!" he ordered authoritatively, his feet touching the edge of the precipice at his shoulders.

_Just one step ..._

Shisui smiled at him, sweet, as he had done millions of times, that smile that was only them.

And he lurched backwards, offering himself to gravity.

Itachi snapped, the sharingan active as if it could allow him to grab before he slipped past. He grabbed the void, his fingers tightened on the red string that was being tightened.

And at that moment it broke.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad and I'm so sorry. Sorry for bad english, it's not my first language. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
